


Taking turns

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Awesome Laura, Derek Feels, Gen, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a drabble tree challenge at Game of Cards on LJ.

"You could have told me," she said.

Derek buried his face in his hands and refused to look at his sister. 

"Der," Laura said softly, then pushed at his shoulder. He still didn't move. Finally, she sighed and shifted so she could lay her head on Derek's arm.

"I'm not going to let you push me away," she whispered, knowing he could hear her. "You're already holding your feet to the fire on this, you don"t need me to pile on."

"Yes, I do," Derek finally said, his words muffled by his hands.

Laura stroked his hair gently. "When you're done I'll take my turn, then."


End file.
